Perfect Plans
by Cheetah Eyes
Summary: How Dairine and Carmela get Kit and Nita together. Sequel to Realisation


Disclaimer: As much as I may want to, I don't own Young Wizards. If I did, Kit and Nita would have stopped being idiots a _long_ time ago.

Perfect Plans

It was one of the best plans ever created, if I do say so myself. It was carefully thought out, all outside forces were taken into account - and the people who were affected by this plan didn't have a _clue_ what was coming, which was an added bonus. Yes, it was one of the best plans ever created. Both evil masterminds (Dairine Callahan and Carmela Rodriguez) who cooked it up were positive that it was completely fool proof.

Okay, so it wasn't _that_ carefully thought out - Dairine and I kept arguing about what we should do. I said blind date, she said give them a lecture about how stupid they are, I said get Kit jealous (I'm sure my little bro would have appreciated _that_ plan), she said perform a wizardry on them that would show them how they felt about each other, I said - you get the idea.

And no outside forces would be involved in this because we bribed everybody with the promise that the sighs and the longing stares would stop if they didn't get involved with what we were doing, or question possible explosions coming from either of our bedrooms and random evil laughs that they could be hearing in the near future (needless to say, they all agreed).

And we thought the plan was completely fool proof because it was kind of crazy. What we were going to do was lock them in a closet, and Dairine would perform a wizardry so that they couldn't get out. I know that the locking-the-couple-in-a-closet thing is a little cliche, but it's a classic! And it works _every time_.

I know you're probably thinking how are we going to get the two of them near a closet, considering that both of our siblings now that Dairine and I are, em, _less_ than angelic. But they are incredibly naive for people who have faced the Master of Lies or whatever he's called that many times. They also have no idea that we're planning this because they think they've kept their feelings for each other a secret. Please! I've been suspecting something like this since he brought Nita over to meet us! They are THE most clueless people I have ever met.

But enough about the plan. Now we put the plan into _action_. All I need is confirmation, which should be coming in just a few minu-

_"Carmela, are you ready? I just need to get Nita up and dressed, then we're set to go. How's Kit?"_

Grinning, I pulled out the walkie-talkie. We decided to use walkie-talkies because, me not being a wizard, we couldn't really do the mind-read thingy that Kit and Nita are always doing. Do you know how annoying that is? Honestly.

"He's almost ready. I just need to get him over to your guys' house, then we're good to go."

_"Well, hurry up. The wizardry isn't going to hold forever! Dairine out."_

Taking that as my cue to approach my brother, I sidle up to him and say, "Hey, little bro! Are you planning on doing anything today?"

He looks at me as if I've grown two heads, and replies, "It's not really your business what I'm up to, nor am I sure why you're interested, but I'm going over to Nita's today; S'reee said that she needed a little help with something, and I'm meeting up at Nita's before we go."

At that, I find it really hard to supress a grin. So S'reee did send them the message. I know that wizards aren't supposed to lie, but it's not really a lie. S'reee does need help getting her piece of mind back, and to get it back, we need to lock the two up in a closet together! See where I'm going with this?

Seeing that he's still waiting for a reply, I say, "Oh, I'll come with you then! Nita said that she needed some help with something anyway." Now that's a complete lie, but I'm not a wizard, am I?

Trying to look nonchalant, Kit asks, "What does she need help with? She never mentioned anything to me."

Damn, I forgot how close they are! Thinking quickly, I tell him, "She said that she wanted help picking out an outfit. Uh, she said that she wanted to impress a guy, and she wanted help to do it." Okay, I couldn't help making Kit feel a _little_ jealous. It might have been evil, but I already said that I wasn't an angel!

Quietly, obviously to himself - though I'm not quite sure he knew he was talking - Kit said, "Why would she need your help? If the guy's not impressed by her already, he's an idiot."

I blinked. Whoa. I probably should have expected him to say something like that, but nope. That came right out of the blue.

And even though Kit's my brother, I do have to say: Awwwwwwww! Maybe Nita isn't as brain damaged as I thought for liking my little brother...

To save my brother from an awkward moment (really, what is going _on_ with me?), I said, "Well, if we're gonna go over to her house, we should probably get going, right?"

He agreed with me, and we were on our way. At my insistence, we walked to Nita's house (I decided to let Dairine have a little extra time to get Nita ready), and after what felt like forever (Kit's words, not mine; he's gotten way to used to his 'Beam me up, Scotty' spell), we were finally at Nita and Dairine's house.

Nita answered the door with a groggy look on her face. When she noticed Kit, she grinned, and said, "Kit! I was wondering when you were coming over. Why did you come to the front door? You haven't done that in ..."

She cut herself off when she noticed me. She then proceeded to stare at me like I had three heads.

"_Carmela_? What are you doing here? I haven't met anymore hot wizards that you'd want to know about, if that's what you're here for."

I can practically _hear_ what Kit's thinking right now: _'What is Neets talking about? Carmela doesn't want her to set her up with any wizards we meet, does she? Unless _Carmela's _the one who wants to do the setting up...'_

Before Kit can start remembering why I supposedly came over here, I answered, "Oh, I just came over to _help_."

Whatever Dairine told Nita, it must have gotten her to not question much of what would happen this morning, because she let us in without another question.

Just as we were passing by our destination, Nita asked, "So, Carmela, what are you and Dairine doing? She wasn't very specific when she said that someone was coming over to help her with something."

Kit stopped and stared at her. "What are you talking about? 'Mela told me that she was coming over to help _you_ out."

Before they could start questioning me, Dairine came up behind Nita and...

shoved them in the closet. I, being the quick person that I am, swiftly shut the door behind them and locked the door. Before they could get their whits back, Dairine put the wizadry into affect. We could hear them trying to get out.

"What's going on! What's happening! How are we going to get out?!"

"I don't know! Try to get the door open!"

"I can't get to it! There's something in the way!"

"Ouch! KIT!! That's ME!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"That's fine. How do we get out?"

"I don't know. I can't even get the doorknob to listen to me! It's like there's a wizardr..."

"_**DAIRINE!!!!!!**_"

"_**CARMELA!!!!!!**_"

Woah. They're _good_. They said it at the same time and everything! Oh, wait. They're still talking. I should probably listen...

"Dairine! You let us out NOW."

"Sorry, Neets, can't do that," Dairine stated pleasantly, as if she locked her sister and her sister's partner - soon to be boyfriend - in a closet together on a daily basis. "I'm not letting you two out until you tell each other something."

"Tell each other WHAT!"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

That shut Nita up. Hmmm. Apparently Dairine's had as many **chats** about that with Nita as I have with Kit.

"'Mela, what have I done to deserve this? I haven't even told Ronan about the incident with the hairsp-"

"KIT! You mention that again and after you get out of there, I'll show you what can **really** be done with hairspray."

And that shut him up. Now, to inform him of why he's in there.

"You also know why you're in there. For the exact same reason that Nita's in there. Now, until you two grow up and start facing up to some feelings, you won't be leaving that closet for a _long_ time. Got it?" I didn't give them a chance to reply before I continued. "Good. Now, after you're doing with your confession, we'll let you out. And don't bother trying to fake it; we'll know when you've told each other the truth." I could practically see their dejected faces when I said that. "Now, start telling! We'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing."

With that said, we turned around and left them to see if they were going to be stubborn about admitting their feelings, or would be good little wizards and give everyone a rest from the googly eyes.

As soon as we reached the kitchen, Dairine whipped out Spots and activated the wizardry that we would use to spy... I mean, _observe_ them. At first we couldn't see anything.

"Dairine, are you sure that the wizardry worked? It doesn't look like it did to me.."

"Patience, young grasshopper," quoted Dairine. I scowled at her. I hate it when people act like that around me.

"I've used up all of my patience on these two. I only have so much of it, and I completely used it up while waiting for one of them to make a move. As you can see, because it's why I'm helping you with this plan. Now if we don't start seeing something, I'm not going to be very ha-"

Fortunately for Dairine (and quite possibly myself), I didn't get to finish that sentence because we got an image of the two idiots on Spot's screen. Well, we didn't really get an image of them, because they were in the dark, but you get what I mean.

More importantly, we heard them talking.

And quite possibly we could hear them doing something _else_ that involves one's mouth. Wink wink.

Where was I? Oh yeah, we could hear them talking.

Well, let me tell you, they weren't exactly saying glowing things about us.

"I can't believe they locked us up in here. And how did they get everyone to agree to trapping us in here in the first place? For that matter, HOW did they lock us up in here in the first place? We're both wizards; even if Dairine put a wizardry on the door, we should be able to get out. Why can't we?"

"I think she used an Anhelo wizardry."

"A whatsit?"

"An Anhelo wizardry. It's a special type of wizardry that feeds differently than normal wizardries; instead of relying on someone's energy or lifeforce to keep the spell going, the strength of the wizardry depends on how badly the caster wants it to happen."

"One, where did you learn this? And two, where did _Dairine_ learn this?"

"I read about it in the manual, that's how I learned about it. As for Dairine, well..."

"Spit it out, Neets."

"It turns out that it's a specialty of the Wellakhits lineage."

Insert some very bad words here.

"Hey! Don't swear at her! I'm not very happy with her either, but that doesn't mean you get to swear at her. And besides, you're not supposed to swear in the speech, remember?"

"Sorry, Neets."

"No you're not."

"You wound me, Nita. How could you not trust me?"

"Because the last time you had _that_ tone of voice when you were apologizing, it was when you were apologizing to that guy you punched who was trying to hit on me. And don't bother trying to say that you meant it when you were apologizing; I heard your thoughts at the time."

"Heh. Okay, maybe I'm not sorry, but she deserves it."

"Regardless of whether she deserves it or not, you don't have the right to curse at MY sister. Would you let me curse at Carmela or Helena, whether they deserved it or not?"

"Point taken."

"Of course it is."

"Hmm. A bit smug, aren't we?"

"Kit, _when_ have you won an argument against me?"

"Loads of times!"

"Name one."

"Well, there was that time when... no wait that doesn't work... Oh! That time that... no, that doesn't work, either... Ha! That time that... ehm... Okay, I've never won an argument against you, happy?"

"Very much so."

"Good."

Silence.

More silence.

And even more silence.

I'm beginning to see a pattern, aren't you?

Silence.

Silen-

"What did Dairine mean?"

"Mean by what?"

"When she said that you had something to tell me?"

Bingo! We have success!

"Well... I - I... um... What did 'Mela mean?"

"Mean by what?'"

"When **she** said that _you_ had something to tell _me_?"

"Uh... I don't want to tell you."

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Fine. Don't you tell me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Do you have the feeling that this could go on for a while?

"Fine."

"Fi- mmph!"

What was that? What just happened? Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

I looked to Dairine for confirmation, and she just shrugged and turned to watch the screen agagin. Like there was anything to watch. They probably couldn't even see each other! How could _we_ see them if _they_ couldn't see each other?

Oh, wait. I should shut up. Nita's talking again.

"Wha- what... why did you just do that?"

Do WHAT?

"Well... I did it because that's what Carmela meant when she said I had something to tell you."

"Oh."

Oh? _Oh_? **_OH_**? He kisses her (I assume that's what he did because of what he said) and all she can say is "Oh"?! Unless he's _that_ good of a kisser that she's left speechless...

"Now, you'll probably never want to speak to me again, but I had to say it. Or, show it. Heh heh. It's just that it always bugs me when guys look at you like _that _and I couldn't. I thought that just having your friendship would be enough, but it's not. And I just wanted to tell you, but then you'd smile at me and I'd get tongue-tied, so the only way I could tell you would be when I couldn't look at you. And now you probably want to hit me, and aren't just to be po-hmp!"

Great, now what did Nita do? Can't they just let each other talk?

"Uh.. wha- what was that for?"

"What do you think it was for, dork?"

At this, Dairine starts laughing, and I turn to look at her like she's lost her mind. She turns to me and says, "That's what she called him in a conversation that they had. It was the one that I realised that they liked each other."

Aahh. That makes sense. And I like Nita's taste in pet names.

"So, you really -"

"Yep."

"Since whe -"

"Since the Song of Twelve. When you were being cold and distant, I realised how much I liked you wehn you were... _you_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh.' So how about you?"

"Well, when we were fighting the Lone Power during Dairine's Ordeal, and you were being an idiot and using that spell."

"Which spell?"

"The one that took _years_ off of your life."

"Oh. Heh. I remember that one. Hey! You don't have to call me an idiot for it!"

"You took about eight to eleven years off of your life then, Neets. We could've easily done the spell together, but did we? No."

"Well -"

"And what would you say to _me_ if I did that?"

"I- you- fine! I was an idiot. Happy now?"

"Not quite."

"Then wha- mmm!"

I think Kit likes interrupting her by kissing her, don't you?

"There. Now I'm happy."

"Glad I could help."

She's trying to be sarcastic, but she sounds more breathless than anything else. But then again, maybe she's not trying to be sarcastic, because we hear her ask (rather coyly, I think), "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Hmm," Kit replies, and I suddenly have an image of him tapping his chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, there _is_ something that you could help me with..."

And then they go back to kissing.

Looking at each other, Dairine and I silently come to an agreement that they should be let out. So, Dairine releases the wizardry, and I march up to the closet door and open it, saying, "Well, children, you have stopped being idiots, and are allowed to -"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence though, because by the time I had started saying 'Well, children,' they were groping for the door together, and when they found it, they broke the kiss and said, "Good_bye_, 'Mela," and slammed the door in my face.

I just stood there blinking for a while. Hmm. Maybe the closet's a good makeout spot. I've never really thought about it, but it's possible.

Well, there's only one way to find out...

"Hey, Dairine, do you know how I can get in touch with Ronan?"

The End

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to everyone who asked for the sequel to Realisation. I hope this met your expectations! I'd also like to point out that I completely made up that Anhelo stuff. I don't know if it's possible for it to work, but I highly doubt it. 

Review please!


End file.
